My Kingdom for a Life
by loryc.dracuus
Summary: (Tom Hiddleston's version) Young King Henry V just after taking the throne is lonely and now trying to find his way in life. His uncles set him up with a girl that he is worried to be with.
1. New Start

**My Kingdom for a Life**

**Chapter 1**

Henry had just been given the throne only a few months prior. With high expectations hanging over his shoulders he wasn't sure if he could live up to them. He tried not to think too much of it, but his mind wondered constantly with all the time he had on his hands.

Henry had his uncles take care of the minor infractions that might happen in the kingdom. Most of his free time was spent out on the country side, riding his white steed. He thought back to his younger days when he was around his friends in town. With Falstaff no longer being part of Henry's life, he never ventured into tavern all he could do was remember back to those days.

Today Henry was walking along the castle wall, amusing himself with the goings on below him. Two children playing keep away with a pup. Henry snapped back to reality hearing a voice call for him. Quickly turning, he saw the Duke of Cadbury standing close by with a bow.

"_Yes, my friend._"

Henry replied with a smile and a small bow in respect.

"_Your majesty, may I remind you that we have to date with the duchess of …._"

Henry quickly raised his hand to stop him from speaking.

"_Yes, I remember. Please, you do not have to remind me of every meeting or gathering we have. I am quite capable of remembering my schedule._"

The Duke bowed with a smile. Henry walked by him to head into the Thorne room.

The meeting went by quickly with the duchess. She wanted to increase the amount of lands she had for farming. Henry had his uncle draw up the papers for what he would consider for her. That evening Henry sat in his study reading one of his favorite books. Unknowingly a small cup of tea appeared beside him. He looks over and sees the small cup, with a confused look he glances around the room. With no one in sight he begins to read again. A light sweet voice startles him.

"_You're Majesty, is there anything else I can do for you?_"

Henry jumped from his seat to looking behind him. A woman in a long ragged robe stood before him. Her hair was long and almost blond. She refused to make eye contact almost as if she was scared. Henry glanced around the room again wondering where she came from.

"_Who are you? And where did you come from?_"

She never looked up while Henry addressed her.

"_I was told by your great uncles that I am now your personal servant. I am to do anything and everything that will make you happy. And I came from just there._"

She pointed at the only door leading into the room. Henry was steaming on the inside at his uncles, but he knew why they had done it. They saw he was unhappy with no social life or anyone to talk to. He couldn't help but laugh as she pointed to the door as that flashy smile that he always gave to the ladies spread across his face.

"_I should have been more observant of my surroundings and those that enter it._"

He walked up putting his finger under her chin to lift her head gently to look him in the eyes.

"Please, never look down to me, I only wish to be considered as your equal."

"_Yes, you're Majesty._"

She smiled, gazing into his eyes trying to hold back her blush.

She had only heard stories of his charm but never seen it in person. Henry stepped back a foot or two still holding his charming smile.

"_I would like to know my servants name, if she so has one._"

She fumbled around wondering if she should give him a false name or her real name. Why would he need it or what would he do with her name once he had it? She finally gave in and smiled to him.

"_Sarah, my name is Sarah Rinhart, Majesty._"

She couldn't help but put a smile on her face as she said her name. She saw him nod in approval it seemed.

"_Sarah, I will be heading back to my chambers for an evening bath and then bed, please make yourself comfortable. I bid you goodnight._"

Henry smiled at her as he turned and walked out the door. He held the book in his hand not even thinking of the words it held in its pages. He thought more of the girl. She was beautiful and very shy; it would be nice to have someone to talk to. As the king he was still worried that he shouldn't convers with those below his station.

He entered his chambers and removed his garments. The mirror next to his bed caught his attention as he viewed his scar from the last battle his father and he were together in. The scar Percy gave him in his shoulder. He sighed as the memories came flooding back to him. Gently running his fingers over the rough scar he turned away from the mirror and walked toward the room where his brass tub sat. Naked as a jay bird Henry jumped in shock as Sarah was there filling the tub. Completely forgetting he had no clothes on his mouth feel open.

"_Sarah! What…. How did you get in here?_"

Sarah smiled at him pouring some hot water in the tub.

"_The door Majesty, Do you not know you have them?_"

He quickly looked behind him to his chamber door seeing it's still shut.

"_You are sneaky._"

He smiled walking closer to her.

"_And my Majesty is very excited._"

She blushed giggling as she poured another bucket of hot water in the tub. Henry looked a bit confused for a moment then looked down at his growing erection and quickly covered it with both his hands.

"_I'm very sorry; I wasn't expecting anyone to be in here._"

Blushing as red as he had ever been he stands in the corner of the room looking like a scolded little boy. Sarah took that hint as the time to move out of the room. Walking out gracefully she shut the door behind her.

Henry released a deep sigh of relief. He uncovered himself and stepped into the now warm bath. He could not help but still be embarrassed for himself and the girl for his actions and being aroused in front of her. She was very silent when she moved around and seemed to know how to serve him. He was happy about that, but was ashamed that this was the only way he could speak to her was to give her orders.


	2. To The Lodge

**My Kingdom for a Life**

Chapter 2

The next day Henry awoke to the sounds of birds outside his window singing. He opened his eyes to see Sarah standing over his bed. He jumped slightly moving over in his bed, grabbing his chest.

"_Sarah! Would you make some kind of noise or something?"_

He laughed to himself sitting up in bed.

"_I think you underestimate my sneakiness." _

Sarah smiled as Henry smiled at her even more.

She walked away to get him his clothes, he moved to the edge of the bed to get up. Sarah kneeled down starting to put his stocking on his feet. Henry had stopped trying to resist her since she was happy doing things to serve him. He covered himself with the sheets hiding his morning wood. He stretched up with his arms as the sheet feel off him, exposing himself to Sarah who was still kneeling down in front of him.

She saw his dick harder than it was the night before. She knew it would need to be pleased and took it in her hand and started to stroke it. Henry quickly gasped trying to move away from Sarah's grasp.

"_Sarah, no.. Oh god…"_

He started to moan softly not even realizing this was what he needed.

Sarah finally took his dick in her mouth and started to suck. Henry couldn't help but tangle his fingers in her hair taking a good fistful of it. He tried to compose himself enough to pull her off him. She sucked harder stroking even more. Henry gasped hard starting to thrust into her mouth. He tried to stop himself but Sarah made him feel like he was in heaven, she felt like silk around his dick. Henry yelled out as he came hard into her mouth, but that didn't stop her. She kept going sucking him dry, playing with his balls to make him cum even more. Henry couldn't stop himself as he released another hot load of cum deep in the back of her throat. He finally started to relax as he softly rubbed her head. As soon as Henry was able to catch his breath she pulled herself away and looked up at him.

"_I hope that pleased you, Sir."_

She batted her lashes at Henry he couldn't be mad at her, not after that amazing experience. Running his hand along her cheek he sighed with a smile.

"_Thank you my dear. I didn't even know I needed that."_

She smiled and reached over handing Henry his pants. As he dressed she would teasingly touch him in passing. He knew she was testing him, but he had to try and ignore it. That experience had to be a onetime thing. No more than that, he thought.

As he made his way to the throne room Sarah stayed close by. Henry met up with his Uncles as they smiled at Sarah and Henry.

"_Ah I see you got our gift. How do you like her?"_

His uncle asked with a rather wide smile.

"_She is very willing to please and sneaky I might add."_

Henry glanced back at Sarah with a smile.

His uncle chuckled under his breath, as if he knew what they had done together.

"_She should relieve any stress you might have."_

Henry quickly looked up at his uncle as he said those words.

"_From the weight of your crown, my lord."_

Henry smiled at him, knowing his uncle just saved himself with the last part.

"_Yes well, we will see as time goes on uncle."_

Henry sat on his Throne as Sarah walked off to the side.

Henry did his daily duties with the people of the kingdom and the morning routine of things. It seemed slow and dull. As the Duke of Oxford was reading off his land rights, Henry's uncle noticed Sarah point up to Henry. He quickly glanced up seeing Henry had fallen to sleep. His uncle made a loud sound of clearing his throat. The sound could have woken the dead. Henry almost jumped off the throne.

"_Yes well Duke, this is all very well, but I think our Lord Henry will keep the lands as they are for the time being. If he so chooses to change anything, you will be the first to know."_

The Duke bowed and turned on his heels to leave.

Henry who had been a sleep through most of the Duke's speech was very lost on what just happened.

"_What I miss?"_

He asked glancing back and forth from both his uncles.

"_Henry perhaps you need a few days' rest. Maybe the hunting lodge in the woods perhaps? Or to the country to clear your mind."_

Henry heard his uncle's words but didn't want to listen. He knew he was bored of all these talks of land rights and trades with neighboring towns. He nodded to his uncle and walked out of the throne room with Sarah fast on his heels. Maybe a getaway was something he needed, something to release him from the pressures of ruling for even a few days. The small lodge was a perfect idea; his father would send him and his brothers there once a year to hunt for elk. A smile grew on his face when he thought of the good times he had in that lodge. He started to pack a leather satchel with a few items of clothing. He started to leave the castle as Sarah was right there with him.

"_Where are you going my lord?"_

She kept up with ever stride he took.

"_I am going to have some time alone, my dear. I think it's something I need."_

She gasped and took his arm.

"_No I must stay with you. I have to care for you as your servant."_

She bowed her head. Henry stopped in the door way as his horse was brought to him.

"_My dear Sarah, you have been very good to me, but this is something I must do alone. I'm sorry."_

He stepped out and away from here as another horse was brought up next to his.

"_No my lord, I will accompany you."_

She smiled as he turned and laughed with a smile.

"_So you will. Come, let us be off then."_

He mounts up looking over at Sarah seeing her mount a horse like he does.

They both canter off up the forest and river banks. Watching the sun start to go down, Henry knows the lodge is close but not sure where. Sarah started to laugh under her breath at Henry, she knew he was lost.

"_My lord didn't bring a map?"_

He glanced back at her with a smile.

"_I know where I am, I just…. Have to find a land mark."_

He looked around as he heard Sarah laugh.

He caught sight of the overhanging rock he was looking for. He cantered off toward it. The lodge came into view, still looking like it had all those years ago. He dismounted his horse and grabbed his satchel walking inside he saw the one bedroom lodge. Main room was food prep, fire place, sitting and eating. Then a door to the bedroom that had a large bed in it and the other side of the fire place. Sarah walked in behind him putting her hand on his shoulder smiling at him.

"_This is a beautiful lodge, my lord."_

She walked around the room running her fingers along the tables and chairs.

Henry shut the door and set his things down and proceeded to lay down on the lounge. He closed his eyes and felt Sarah sit on his groin.

"_Oh my dear girl, there are no subjects here to hear your screams. I will take you as I see fit."_

He felt her get off him and he smiled.

"_That's what I thought."_

He sighed relaxing on the lounge even more.

Then he felt her straddle his groin. He moaned softly still not opening his eyes as she moved her hips on him. He tried to resist the urge of getting turned on but what he thought and what he wanted were two very different things. His dick was hard instantly. He felt her start to untie his pants he had to stop her, putting his hands on hers he shook his head. That didn't stop her much at all. She slid back off his dick and pulled his now extremely hard dick out of his pants. He figured he would just get another blow job which he was fine with.

Henry moved his hands away still keeping his eyes shut through all this he felt something new. She was sliding his dick into her wet and warm pussy. His eyes burst open and he was now staring at a very naked Sarah inserting his very hard dick into her pussy. He tried to push her off but she took his hands in hers holding them tight. Sarah started to rock her hips slowly while Henry was still trying to get away from her. Arching his back and trying to move out from under her but it only made him go deeper into her. He finally stopped fighting and started fucking her. Thrusting with all his might he was groaning loud watching her breasts bounce up and down in front of him and hearing his balls slap against her ass with every pulse pounding thrust he gave her.

She gripped his chest fighting his release at every thrust he gave her. Henry grabbed her hips guiding her to the right spot feeling her start to tighten up around him he slowed his pace. Sarah yelled out in pleasure as she reached her peak. She dug her nails into his chest leaving a trail of scratch marks. Henry could feel his own release forming. With each slow thrust it crept forward. Slowly into his balls then tingling into his dick he rammed hard in to her holding her down. He moaned loud throwing his head back as he grinded himself up to her. He could hear her gasp as she gripped his hands that were holding her waist.

As Henry relaxed and opened his eyes Sarah smiled lying on his chest. Something told him this wouldn't be the last time he would receive pleasure from her. And he was more than happy to take it. He ran his hands up her back embracing her warmly. Kissing her head and sighing contently, he knew this was what love was.


	3. Morning Pleasure

**My Kingdom for a Life**

Chapter 3

Henry woke up the next morning with Sarah in his arms. Realizing now it wasn't a dream. So many thoughts ran through his head. His first was of his uncles and how they would react to his feeling towards a servant girl. He gazed out the window looking into the woods. He couldn't help but smile thinking that maybe his days might not be so bad out there in the lodge. He sat up on the edge of the bed stretching and thinking he shouldn't dwell on what could happen, he's out there to relax and that's just what he would do.

He got out of bed forgetting he was completely naked. He starched his head spinning a few times around the room looking for his leather satchel. He remembered it was in the other room. Walking to pick it up and started to look through it for his pants. Pulling them from the bottom of the satchel he smiled and turned back to the room to see Sarah standing in the door way just as naked as he was but even more beautiful than the night before.

"Dear god"

Henry dropped the satchel to the floor as he felt his brain freeze.

"Can my lord not speak?"

Sarah giggled looking down with a shy smile.

Henry felt himself get erect, there was no stopping it. His body was frozen; he had never seen such beauty in his eyes. The curves the eyes, he was enchanted and he couldn't help it. Sarah walked over to him placing her hands on his chest. Henry stepped back falling into the chair behind him. He dropped his pants he was holding and softly put his hands on her sides.

"My dear, you are more stunning today then I had ever thought possible."

Henry couldn't help but smile as Sarah sat on his lap to straddle him.

"This pleases you?"

She blushed holding her arms around the back of his neck.

"Yes this pleases me very much."

Henry let out a small soft chuckle.

Sarah started to grind on Henry's lap making him moan. He leaned forward to brush his lips across hers ever so lightly. Sarah licked Henry's bottom lip as he took her lips to his. Wrapping his arms around her they moved together listening to each other breathing start to speed up. He lifted her off his lap to position his cock to her opening. Setting her gently back down, Sarah whimpered as he entered her. Never taking her gaze from Henry's eyes, their lips crashed together like waves on the beach. Henry's urge to thrust became more apparent as he started to move his hips quicker. Sarah kept the pace with his not wanting to break the rhythm they had.

Through the slight whimpers and moans Henry could hear were making him more aroused if that were possible. Sarah started to pant and tighten up around him. He was trying to hold on to every last piece of pleasure he had in him. As soon as Sarah released herself Henry had no choice he pushed as deep as he could allowing himself to release his hot load deep inside her. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder as she whispered to him softly.

"Thank you my love."

Trying to catch her breath.

Henry smiled hearing throws words. Love, it was something he had always wanted, but never thought he would be honored enough to receive. Henry was right, this was love and he wanted to never let it go.


End file.
